


Hot Omegas In Heat On Demand

by 01blackcat02



Series: Would You Like to Renew your Subscription? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how difficult it is to be an Omega, especially during heats...but maybe being an Alpha is just as bad? Especially when hormones are raging. Omegaverse. Rated M for a reason. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Omegas In Heat On Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Had a sudden urge to write something...well here it is, sorry its kinda short but oh well :P
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters...but if I did...

 

Loud panting and cries filled the dark space as the blond Omega moaned and shook while the digits penetrating his wet hole went deeper and deeper with each thrust. His hand stretched out to find better purchase as the muscles around his entrance loosened causing white slick to drip down his milky thighs and into the folds of the sheets beneath. Being in heat he really didn't need the fingers, but the Omega wanted to get used to be feeling of foreign intrusion before impaling himself on something much bigger.  


"Ahh!" The fingers must have grazed his prostate, making the smaller buck harder and pour more slick out.  


Alfred licked his lips at the scene, his stocking picked up a pace as his other hand balled into a fist, nails digging into his hand to keep himself in check.  


"Mmmh" The green eyed Omega dropped on his forearm and bit down onto the sheets of the nest to muffle his cries as the fingers ruthlessly abused his prostate.  


"Ahh, that's it baby keep it up," the Alpha encouraged, as the pace on his throbbing erection kept time with the digits inside the Omega.  


The smaller male shifted and arched, bringing his hips higher and chest lower as he sought more friction, which the three fingers just couldn't bring him. Another needy moan made Alfred thrust harder into his hand, and as the fingers were removed the Omega whined at the loss of fiction and fullness.  


Alfred panted harder with anticipation as the dildo next to the smaller blond was grabbed and shoved it into the tight heat. The Omega whined and bucked harder against the toy drooling as the thicker length filled his wet hole.  


"Ahh, yes, take it deeper…" The young Alpha's eyes fixated on the hole as it took in the plastic length sucking it deeper and deeper.  


Alfred closed his eyes, letting the lustful cries of the Omega stir his Alpha senses and making his hand worked over his throbbing cock faster and faster. He leaned forward slightly curling in on himself increasing the pressure and teasing the slit as it dripped pre-cum down his length. Sweat pooled at his forehead and another needy moan had him panting and wanting to thrust right into that tight heat.  


The Omega suddenly twisted, laying on his back, legs spread, and cock flush red, beads of pre-cum dripping down as his body trembled from the combination of pleasure and heat. The smaller toy was removed and replaced with a larger knotting type. Green eyes widened as the head was rubbed against his needy entrance, teasing him and coating the length with the heat slick.  


Alfred smirked and licked his lips as the Omega's face was twisted in pleasure at the penetration. Inch by inch had the smaller twisting and grabbing at the sheets as he took in the new size up to the hilt.  


"Aaa..Ahh!" His hips lifted higher with a jerk as the vibrations sent him a new wave of pleasure. Arching and moaning at the sensation brought tears to the forest green eyes twisting his features into one of pure lust and a moaning mess that could only be made by an Omega in heat.  


Alfred panted harder and licked his dry lips; eyes moving between the slick, coming out of the tight hole, and the tears in the hazy green eyes of the blond Omega. He felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge with each powerful thrust as his other hand cupped to gently massage his balls.  


"Ah…fuck…" He bit his lip and closed his eyes, at the new intense feeling; he was way too sensitive down there. Taking the hand away from his balls, he leaned forward against his left forearm and crouched on his knees before the Omega, his right hand still working tirelessly around his cock. He was close, very close.  


Looking up through half closed lashes at the trembling thighs and the slick pouring from the inviting heat of a fertile Omega, he could tell they were both reaching their end. Loosening a half moan half growl, the Alpha focused on the Omega's bouncing cock.  


It was flushed red and smaller than his, but with each jerk of the Omega's hips beads of pre-cum dripped and splashed against the smaller male's thighs and stomach. God he wanted to taste it. To take that delicious length into his mouth, teasing the foreskin with his teeth, kissing and sucking all the way down to the base and deep throating until the Alpha could taste Omega's release on his tongue.  


Another loud moan and a series of half silent cries from the smaller had the Alpha's attention back on the arching and shaking Omega. He won't last much longer. Another minute or so will have the Omega in a state of bliss and completion and then the Alpha could feel the satisfaction and relief of his own.  


"C-come on, cum for me baby." Watery green eyes shifted as if looking at the Alpha, before closing his eyes as his body tensed, reading for the powerful orgasm, and…  


"Fucking shit!" Alfred angrily yelled as the scene before him stopped and he fumbled his pace.  


The young Alpha didn't know if he should cry or yell his frustration out. The video he's been watching stopped right before the Omega could cum, leaving the male hanging as the ads at the end of the video tempted him to subscribe for more 'hot Omegas in heat on demand.'  


Still crouching, the Alpha blew his bangs out of his eyes with a frustrated sigh. Falling backwards onto his bed, he glared death at his screen which still showed a faded out image of the green eyed Omega on the verge of total bliss. Alfred scowled and half heartedly resumed stroking himself to completion. "Damn, I really need to get laid…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything smut related...I regret nothing!
> 
> Please tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Edit 07_15_13  
> \- spelling errors  
> -spacing (sorry about that!)


End file.
